


Have Yourself A Merry little Clara

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve and Clara celebrating Christmas together as a couple with a miracle or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry little Clara

Have Yourself A Merry Little Clara.  
Doctor and Clara fanfic  
It was Christmas Eve, as the Christmas music echoing though out the halls, corridors and console room of the TARDIS. The music was coming the doctor playing and serenading his beloved companion, Clara of his own twist "Have yourself A Merry Little Christmas"  
While the doctor sang and played his guitar he watched her decorated a great big TARDIS blue tree. Doctor singing  
"Have yourself a merry little Clara.  
"Make my Clara stay."  
"From now my troubles will out sight"  
"Why do that doctor?" Clara asks him.  
"Because I am doctor I can and wan to make this Christmas special and traditional the last year was not that good."  
Clara was filled butterflies as she big news for the doctor on Christmas Eve she wasn't how tell him but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever  
"Doctor, I want to give you my Christmas gift."  
"Clara, I have no need for presents for I have you this Christmas and for all the following Christmases to comes."  
Doctor stop playing and snuggles behind Clara kissing shoulder to up her neck to her cheek. Clara pleaded  
"Doctor, please I am trying to tell you something important her and I can't very well do when you are trying to seduce me with kisses."  
Doctor suggested, "Well then my Clara, you should might well show me my present than tell me."  
"Fine, Clara agree she takes the Doctor hands places them on her belly and tells him."  
Clara the took a deep breath, strokes his hands rubbing her belly, "You are have to wait nine months or less for your present I mean our present to arrive for we are having a baby, doctor our, baby our very own time baby."  
Doctor steps back of moment to catch his breath. The Doctor shock dumbfound all he could say was "shut up! what did you just say?"  
"We, you and I are having a baby." Clara repeated  
Doctor wondering so many questions as he sat on the stairs Clara sat on his lap.  
"How?? When?? How far you??" He asked Clara  
Clara giggles, "How, well the night you told me you were half human and time lord and that you didn't want to live an immortal life without me."  
Doctor remember that night as clear as day as he flashback to the moments pure happiness and true love at work 

2 months ago  
Doctor and Clara save Rigsby from pending of the Raven and having dinner with him and his fiancé Jen and baby Lucy  
The doctor was haunted by the words of Rigsby before the traveling off  
"Doctor, I am in debt to you for saving my life and bringing me back to my family."  
Doctor pats Rigsby on the back and tells him, "No, thanks needed Rigsby just take care of that brilliant Lucy of yours that is all that matters."  
Rigs felt obligated by the Doctor to give him some advice, "Doctor, I want to return the favor to you for Clara, I saw how you are with her, you have to tell her. Be honest with who you are and how you feel or you might never have the chance."  
Doctor can't find the best response all he could tell Rigsby, "I don't ..."  
"No more..." Rigsby stated   
"What?" Doctor confused as to what Rigsby was the trying to say. Those words no word reflect his words during the time war  
Rigsby added, "No more, no more excuses, no more lies to tell. Just tell her please doctor."

Clara finally apporaches to the doctor and Rigsby and sees it that she step on a conversation which she was curious to what these men we're talking about, so she asked,

"What are you two talking about?"  
Clara bounces in the conversation  
Doctor cough, and informed Clara, " Rigsby just giving me friendly in advice in how I should handle you from now."  
Clara giggles pats Rigsby and tells him, "Rigsby, I don't need handle especially from him I can take care of myself, Clara giving Rigsby one final hug starring at the doctor hope he would heed his advice." 

After goodbyes, Clara and the doctor enter the TARDIS as Clara commented  
"I will never find any fondness for Ravens, not after all that."  
Doctor informs Clara, Well no Ravens should stand against for that is what we do  
Clara finishes Doctor's sentence,  
"We win"  
Then Clara hugs the doctor without warning before The Doctor could get the chance to refuse and during the embrace she tells him  
"Thank you"  
The doctor could never refuse a hug as long it was Clara the one doing it. The doctor curious as why she was thanking him. "Thank you for what?" Doctor asked  
Clara reply, "Being the doctor I always knew you could be, going over and beyond to save people he cares about." Clara kisses the Doctor's cheek. She was about to leave but he stops her by him grabbing her hand into his.  
Clara stunned  
"Doctor, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Clara, I want to you know that I might be not be the kind of person who affection to people he cares for but you taught me how to be that person  
Doctor, what are you trying to say?"  
Doctor getting nervous he strokes her hands with his thumb he tries to her, "Clara, I?" "You what???" Clara trying her best to empowered him whatever he wanted to say. The doctor turns way from him frustrating as why just say it without fear or hesitation. Clara trying to ease any fear by place her hand on his cheek telling him.  
"Doctor, whatever it is you are going it is not going to change how I feel about you."  
Doctor curious asked, "And how do you feel about me?"  
"Well of course, I care about you always have always will, Doctor."   
Doctor was not keen on the word care for he was hope for a much strong word than that so he hissed at her  
"Is that all! You just care! Nothing more or less! How flatter I am I thought meant a little more to you than that."  
Clara frustrated "Doctor, I don't know what you want from me? But you know what i feel for you , you must notice by now have you." Clara knew what the doctor was trying to tell her, so she decides to tease him, while the doctor decides to opens his hearts. "No I guess you must refresh my memory because right all I see between us is a friendship which I wasn't all expecting to turn this way." "Doctor!!! You are my best friend in this whole universe, what else could you want from me!" The Doctor had it! He could not contain his feelings not anymore so screamed,  
"More Clara! I want more! I want you! No else just you! With me."  
Clara stunned for she was shocked in the Doctor's declaration  
"Wait are you saying what I think you are saying."  
"If you are thinking that I don't want to live an immortal with you than yes Clara I am." "Doctor, the fact is you are immortal, you are timelord, why would want to be someone who eventually going to die like me I am human." The doctor asked Clara  
"What if I told you i was part human? Clara" She answered the doctor with another question stepping towards him  
Which part of is human  
The Doctor informed her,  
" Can live a human life which most women desire Clara I can have a family with you children life full domestic life with you in TARDIS what you do say?" Clara responds,"I'd you are bloody mad doctor!" "Bloody mad in love with Clara Oswin Oswald." The Doctor told her and without so much as warning taking his hands touches her face to push her lips against his. The kiss was at first soft and tender the doctor let Clara's mouth to breathe and let her take the next move. She smiles at him kisses him back as he did her but soon progress something more passionate and intoxicating. They wrapped each other up in their arms the doctor whisk Clara into his arms carrying to his bedroom and but the don't not disturb sign on the door. 

Back to present where color red was blooming from the doctor's cheeks. Clara touches them doctor says  
"So that night we both created this life " this placing his hand on Clara's stomach as he the ability to hear the heart one single word of the baby echoing in mind since after he speaks baby he hear the word love  
He recites for Clara, "The baby feels our love inside you."  
Clara smiles kisses him softly as they parted lips she asks, "What, so do you like your present, doctor?" He kisses Clara softly on the lips and answers  
"Thank you, Clara Oswald, for making me a father"  
"Thank you for making me a mother, I love you." " I love you too he said out loud and then telepathically he is child Merry Christmas my little Clara." As the doctor kissing Clara's stomach for knew Clara was having a girl.

During 9 months  
The doctor ensure the comfort and the safe delivery of his daughter Clara. He pampered with breakfast no dangerous but exciting things I space and time to travel. He work daily to New York New York for daily check ups and picnics since the views up the hill were stunning. The Doctor customize the TARDIS to have a baby mode where Clara body was linked to the fetus and to the newborn once the child is born.  
Doctor read to Clara in famous guide of "what to expect when you are expecting" every night till she fall sleep and would lay beside her snuggling up again to feel her tummy to talk to the fetus telepathically to tell her he loves her and her mother and would go ends of the universe to protect no matter what the cause  
After 9 months of pampering and baby proofing the TARDIS Clara had a home birth in the TARDIS where the TARDIS, she a few modifications on her own by having the volume settings adjusted through the TARDIS to hear the cries and screams of Clara going into labor. Of course the doctor brought his own daughter into the world. After delivering baby Clara he kissed Clara on the forehead. The Doctor took his daughter the TARDIS console while Clara was press a few buttons to her the first thoughts of his daughter for this day forward the TARDIS could translate and Clara and doctor could speak as well.  
Doctor asked his daughter as he rocked her in his arm,  
"Do you know who I am?." "Little Clara said, are you my mummy? Where is my mummy? I need my mummy!" The newborn Clara starting to cry for her mummy Clara. The doctor hushes her softly tells her, "Don't worry my little Clara, I am your daddy, lets go see mummy, I am sure she is dying to see you." Clara slowly awakens from a child crying  
"Mummy, wake up mummy. I need you."  
Clara cries softly for the doctor, Doctor where is our baby she needs me  
Clara sees the Doctor and baby together for he is trying to get her to stop crying, Clara giggles seeing her doctor trying he best. But she had to asked him,  
Doctor takes his to daughter to her mother he kneels and tell his beloved Clara.  
"Clara, there is someone who like to meet you."  
Clara holds on to daughter tells her  
"Hello, my girl, I'm your mummy."  
Clara stunned to what she going to see and hear next, for as little Clara smiled, and said  
"Hi, mummy, my name is Clara too, daddy must have named you, he right too you are really pretty just like me and I do got your funny nose too." "Oh my god, doctor I can understand baby now how." " Consider it a gift from father to mother besides you and I both need for the adventures we about to do together...." "As a family," Clara finishing his sentence.  
"As a family, " The doctor repeated kissing her and his daughter on their heads and added, " Like we always do from now till the end of time and space." 

The end


End file.
